Oscura conspiración
by Sylvian
Summary: Una mision rutinaria se convertira en el mayor desafio al que hayan tenido que enfrentarse los Teen Titans jamas: En el transcurso del rescate de Raven y tras el enfrentamiento de Robin vs Robin, los Titans descubren que su enemigo es...
1. Gestación

"OSCURA CONSPIRACIÓN" 

Parte 1: "Gestación"

Era la hora de la cena en la Torre "T" y los jóvenes héroes que allí vivían se disponían a disfrutar de un festín de comida basura en recompensa por una ardua jornada de lucha contra el crimen. Los cinco Teen Titans comían hamburguesas, cada una reflejando su personalidad: Robin comía una con tomate (rojo), queso (amarillo) y lechuga (verde) y así combinaba a la perfección con su traje; Starfire comía una con mucha mostaza; Cyborg no se conformaba con una y se zampaba tres; Raven tomaba una sola, sin nada de nada y Chico-Bestia masticaba ruidosamente y con la boca abierta su hamburguesa de Tofu.

¿Quieres hacer el favor de comer con la boca cerrada? ¡Das asco, tío!- le chillo Cyborg a Chico-Bestia.

¡Eso no es cierto!- replico el Tofu-adicto.

¡Sí lo es!

Mira, si quisiera dar asco de verdad, haría algo así...- entonces tiro la hamburguesa de tofu al suelo, adopto la forma de un cerdo verde y empezó a comer a los pies de los demás. El resto de los Titans perdió el apetito.

Mientras Chico-Bestia limpiaba solo los platos como castigo, Starfire intentaba convencer a Raven para que hiciera una cosa que no le apetecía en absoluto.

¡Venga Raven, cantemos juntas en el Karaoke!

El Karaoke era la ultima adquisición que habían hecho los chicos en su ultima visita al centro comercial, fruto de un impulso consumista de la princesa extraterrestre. En la pantalla del televisor aparecía la letra de una canción que se tiene que cantar con un micrófono incorporado al aparato. La maquina además te puntuaba según cantases mejor o peor. Los Titans hacían competiciones de canto después de cenar. Aunque la realidad era que a Starfire le gustaba mucho cantar, sobretodo canciones de amor (lo cual ponía muy incomodo a Robin y divertía al resto) y ver como la maquina estallaba en un festival de luces y colores cuando conseguía la máxima puntuación.

No, gracias- fue la fría respuesta de Raven a la proposición de su compañera.-Aun no he terminado de arreglarme las uñas.- dijo con un tono sarcástico mas que pronunciado.

¡Oh, venga!- insistió la Tamariana- Podemos hacer un dúo, como las Puffo.

Las Puffy- le corrigió Robin al tiempo que desencriptaba un informe de la policía local.

¡Déjalo estar Starfire, si la sosa de Raven no quiere cantar entonces yo seré tu acompañante!-exclamo muy altivo Chico-Bestia. Cyborg palideció ante esa posibilidad y también metió baza en la conversación.

¡¡NO! ¡Eso sí que no, colega! Mis circuitos aun están medio fundidos desde la ultima vez que te subiste ahí a berrear como un cordero camino del matadero...

Ese comentario me ofende Cyborg- repuso indignado Chico-Bestia, trasformándose en un adorable corderito de color verde.-Di mas bien que tus circuitos siempre están fundidos y ya esta... ¡Beeee!

Lo que tu digas amigo, pero por nada del mundo voy a dejar que cantes. ¡Raven, quítale el micrófono!

Eeeeh... Por mucho que a mi también me repulse la idea de volver a escuchar a Chico-Bestia versionando a los Ramones, el hacer un dúo con Starfire es una humillación por la que no pienso pasar.

¡Ay, Raven, que cosas dices! ¡No sabia que fueras tan tímida! .- comento erróneamente la joven de pupilas verdes.

Ah... bueno, pues ya ves... ¬¬U

De todas formas no creo que sea momento para canciones, Star. Titans, mirad esto- apretando un botón del control remoto la pantalla del ordenador se ilumino mostrando unos gráficos y diagramas que el Chico Maravilla parecía estudiar con el ceño fruncido.

(Esto me huele a desagradable trabajo no deseado...)

Así es, Chico-Bestia- comento Robin tras el susurro de su compañero.- Se han estado produciendo grandes robos en las empresas dedicadas al desarrollo de la ciencia y tecnología mas importantes del país: LexCorp, Empresas Wayne, StarLabs... Los ladrones se hicieron con aparatos y materiales químicos muy diversos. Aun no he descubierto cual es el propósito de estos robos, pero creo cual será su próximo objetivo.

Pulsando otro botón la pantalla llena de diagramas mostró la fotografía de un gran edifico blanco con ventanas negras de aspecto futurista.

Este es el S.I.N.T.D., el Instituto Científico y de Desarrollo de Nuevas Tecnologías de Jump City- dijo Robin- Allí atraparemos a nuestros ladrones...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche era fría y oscura, con la luna meciéndose entre azabaches nubarrones que inundaban el cielo estrellado. Los Titans lo estaban pasando mal vigilando el Instituto Científico desde la azotea del edificio contiguo, especialmente Starfire, que tiritaba de frío.

¡Qu-que fri-fri-friooo!- dijo mientras le castañeaban los dientes- ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Chico-Bestia?

Oh, se adaptarme a todas las situaciones- respondió. Acto seguido se transformó en uno oso de gran pelaje y se acurruco en el suelo.

¿Y tú como aguantas el frío, Cyborg?

Mi parte mecánica ajusta la temperatura de mi cuerpo, Star.

¿Y tú, Raven?

Meditación- respondió Raven- intento controlar mis sentidos para que el frío no me afecte.

¿Y tú, Robin, como te lo haces?- inquirió Starfire.

Simplemente no pienso en ello.- aclaro el chico enmascarado, sin apartar la vista del Instituto Científico- Además, yo he pasado por situaciones mas "frías" en el pasado... Toma- dijo quitándose la capa y dándosela a Starfire- pontela y así dejaras de temblar.

La bella alienígena sintió de inmediato el calor por todo su cuerpo, aunque no estaba del todo segura que fuera solo cosa de la capa que se acababa de poner. Pasaban las horas y no había señales de que fuera a ocurrir nada extraño.

Oye Robin- dijo Cyborg- ¿De verdad crees que aparecerán esta noche esos ladrones?

Si, estoy seguro- respondió Robin

¿Y como estas tan seguro?

Me lo dice mi instinto.

¿¡Tu instinto? ¿¡Por eso estamos pasando la noche mas fría del año en esta asquerosa azotea dejada de la mano de Dios, por "tu instinto"?

Eh, fui entrenado por el mejor detective del mundo. Tranquilo, se lo que me hago.

Como queriendo dar la razón a la afirmación de Robin, una explosión en la planta baja del Instituto Científico desperezo a los cinco adolescentes y les puso dispuestos a la batalla.-¡Titans, adelante!

Tras el grito de su líder los cinco jóvenes héroes se lanzaron al vació dispuestos a todo. En el lugar de la explosión había una docena de tipos con uniformes de combate negros y armados con ametralladoras. Les dirigía un tipo alto y grande, rubio y con un diente de oro en la dentadura, que vestía una armadura gris. Uno de los hombres armados se dirigio a él.

Capitán Smith, hemos hallado el primer objetivo- el hombre le mostró un maletín blanco con doble cierre de seguridad donde estaban escritas las palabras "Sintetizador Químico".

Bien- dijo Smith- lleváoslo cuanto antes a la base por la ruta que teníamos prevista.

¡No tan deprisa!- exclamo una voz.

Los hombres del capitán Smith miraron hacia donde había sonado la voz y vieron a los cinco Teen Titans en formación de combate.

Eso de ahí no es vuestro, ¿verdad?- dijo Robin señalando al "Sintetizador Químico".

Creo que si fuera suyo no les hubiera hecho falta hacer estallar una bomba para cogerlo, ¿no?- añadió Raven.

¡Síííí!- exclamo Starfire- ¡Y a coger las cosas de otros sin permiso se le llama "robar"! ¡Y es algo muy feo!

Vaya, vaya, los Teen Titans... tal y como predijo el Jefe, por supuesto. Muy bien tropa, actuad tal y como acordamos. ¡Acabad con ellos!.-El pelotón de Smith apunto sus armas en dirección a los jóvenes héroes.

¡Titans dispersaos!

A la orden de Robin el quinteto de Titans se desplegó en cinco direcciones. Chico-Bestia se protegió de los disparos trasformándose en una tortuga con el caparazón muy duro. Después arremetió contra los enemigos con la forma de un toro salvaje.

¡¡Olé!

No te emociones tanto, aun no hemos acabado- le corrigió Raven, quien con su magia paro las balas en el aire y se las devolvió a los enemigos, desarmándolos.

¿Creéis que eso es un arma?- dijo Cyborg a sus oponentes- ¡Esto sí es un arma!- Exclamo mostrando el cañon de plasma de su brazo izquierdo, cuyo disparo envío por los aires a sus enemigos.

¡Las pistolas son peligrosas!- digo Starfire, quien con un vuelo rasante y unos cuantos puñetazos acabo con los soldados que quedaban. Ya solo faltaba Smith quien estaba librando un combate de kung-fu contra Robin.

Te mueves bien para ser un crío- le felicito Smith.

Tú también te mueves bien para ser un viejo- respondió Robin a la vez que hacia una finta y esquivaba un golpe de su rival. Entonces realizo una pirueta y blandió una patada en el aire pero Smith la esquivo por unos pocos centímetros.

Dijiste que sabías que íbamos a venir- dijo Robin. ¿Como lo sabías?

Ya habíamos previsto que nuestros robos llamarían vuestra atención. Con vuestra aparición esta noche conseguiremos dos objetivos: el "Sintetizador Químico" y...

¡Ugh!- una sensación desagradable inundo todo el cuerpo de Raven. Se miro el hombro y vio un dardo clavado en él, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de no notarse el brazo. Su visión se empañaba y le costaba pensar.

Chi... Chicos... – dijo antes de caer desplomada al suelo.

¡¡Raven!- gritaron sus compañeros de equipo.

Exacto- dijo el capitán Smith y una malévola expresion le recorrió su pétreo rostro- nuestro segundo objetivo de esta noche era apoderarnos de vuestra amiga y sus poderes de oscuridad...

Robin se zafo de su enemigo con una patada en la boca del estomago y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, mientras que alzaba la mirada hacia el sitio desde donde había disparado el dardo el francotirador. El resto de los Titans también miraba en esa dirección, pero no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Es imposible...-susurro Robin.

El francotirador seguía en el lugar desde donde había disparado, con una malvada sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. Su aspecto era el de un chico joven de pelo negro. Llevaba un antifaz, un traje de color rojo en la camisa , con los brazos y piernas verdes, una capa amarilla y negra y una "R" bordada en el pecho.

El francotirador era Robin.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Robin vs Robin

Parte 2: "Robin y Robin"

La mente del joven Titan Robin era un absoluto caos. Aquello que veía no tenia sentido: Acaba de contemplar como su compañera Raven era abatida durante una pelea contra un grupo de mercenarios con trajes de combate negros por un francotirador que le había disparado un dardo anestesiante desde el tejado de un edifico colindante. Lo insólito del caso es que el francotirador era exactamente igual a él, otro Robin, idéntico hasta el mínimo detalle. El resto de los Titans estaban confundidos y preocupados por su compañera herida. Robin lo noto enseguida y diciéndose a si mismo que ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para sorprenderse (unos 10 segundos) ya era hora de volver a la carga.

-¡Starfire, recupera el objeto robado! ¡Cyborg, protege a Raven! ¡Chico-Bestia, llévame a ese tejado!

Los Titans obedecieron raudos las ordenes de su líder. Starfire se lanzo contra el anterior adversario de Robin, el capitán Smith, el jefe de los mercenarios, quien se había apoderado del Sintetizador Químico que le habían dado sus hombres y ahora corría a toda velocidad por un callejón oscuro. Estaba a punto de alcanzarle con su vuelo rasante cuando aparecieron ante ella cuatro mercenarios armados con ametralladoras. Sin ni siquiera avisar empezaron a disparar contra la joven extraterrestre quien con unas maniobras con su veloz vuelo pudo esquivar el fuego enemigo a duras penas.

-¡Esta gente me ha confundido con la figura alegórica de un pato que hay en las ferias!- Grito enfadada Starfire, muy a su estilo. Desde el aire lanzo sus rayos ópticos contra los mercenarios que cayeron de espaldas ante el impacto. Starfire volvió a bajar pero ya era tarde, no había rastro alguno de Smith ni del Sintetizador Químico.

Las fuerzas enemigas se habían concentrado alrededor de la inconsciente Raven, pero un enfurecido Cyborg les hacia frente con garra.

-¡Si creéis que os voy a dejar llevaros a mi amiga es que sois aun mas tontos de lo que parecéis!

Un enemigo se le acercaba por la derecha y otro por la izquierda. Con la mano derecha cogió al que venia por la izquierda, con el cañón de la izquierda fulmino al de la derecha y soltó al tipo que tenía cogido con la derecha contra un enemigo que venia por detrás. Pero los mercenarios de Smith no se amedrentaban. Con una furgoneta que tenían embistieron a toda velocidad contra Cyborg. Este intento parar la camioneta pero el impulso que llevaba era demasiado fuerte. Cyborg estaba empotrado contra el morro de la furgoneta mientras sus pies colgaban y se arrastraban por el asfalto. Con un esfuerzo inmenso, el joven Titan mitad humano-mitad maquina clavo los pies en el suelo, frenando al vehículo en seco y levantando un buen trozo de asfalto.

-¡Semáforo en rojo!- Y después con toda la fuerza de sus dos brazos hidráulicos, levanto la furgoneta por los aires y la lanzo calle abajo. Sin perder ni un segundo corrió a donde estaba Raven...

Chico-Bestia se había transformado en un Pterodáctilo y volaba llevando cogido entre sus patas a Robin. Ambos se dirigían al tejado desde el cual el "otro" Robin había disparado contra su amiga. Cuando llegaron el francotirador aun estaba allí, como si les estuviese esperando. Robin miraba cara a cara a su impostor y no daba crédito a lo que veía. El pelo, la cara, la ropa, la altura, todos los detalles eran exactamente idénticos. Era como estar ante un espejo de reflejo cruel. Aunque eso no fue lo que mas sorprendió a los dos jóvenes héroes.

-¡¿Quién eres!-Pregunto Robin.

-Yo soy Robin- Respondió calmadamente el malhechor. Un escalofrió recorrió a Robin y Chico-Bestia. Ese otro Robin tenia incluso la misma voz que el chico maravilla.

-Vale, estoy oficialmente flipando en colores- dijo el Titan de cara verde.

Sin mas preámbulos el otro Robin se lanzo contra su doble con gran fiereza. Lo tumbo al suelo y se revolcaron por el tejado a la vez que se empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas con una técnica de combate idéntica.

-¡Chico-Bestia!- Grito uno de los Robins- ¡Ayúdame a tumbar a este impostor!.

Chico-Bestia estaba a punto de transformarse en tigre para afilarse las garras contra la cara del falso Robin cuando el otro le grito:

-¡No le hagas caso, yo soy el autentico Robin!

Chico-Bestia freno en seco y los contemplo a ambos. Se dio cuenta entonces que no sabía a quien ayudar pues no lograba distinguir al Robin real del Robin falso. Pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una solución.

-He tenido una brillante idea, os haré una pregunta que solo Robin sabría responder: ¿Cuál es mi película favorita?- Los dos contestaron al unísono:

-¡Y yo que se!

-Vale, puede que no fuera una idea tan brillante como pensaba... TT

En ese instante el falso Robin se descubrió lanzando un pequeño explosivo contra el confundido Titan, que salió despedido de la azotea.

-¡Pues para que lo sepáis, era "Ace Venturaaaaa"...!- Rugió enfadado antes de chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

El falso Robin y el autentico Robin estaban ahora solos en el tejado. Se estudiaban cautelosamente y mantenían las distancias.

-Por fin nos ha dejado solos ese memo- Dijo el falso.

-Habla de una vez ¿Quién eres realmente?- Pregunto el verdadero.

-Soy tu gemelo malvado.- Espeto muy seriamente. El líder de los Titans arqueo una ceja de forma suspicaz, mientras el otro Robin continuaba hablando de forma ácida.- ¿O era tu clon? ¿Tu "yo" de una Tierra paralela? ¿Un admirador obsesivo que te quiere suplantar? Que más da, además esa no es la pregunta que me quieres hacer ¿Verdad, "Robin Primero"?

-¿Por qué le has disparado a Raven?- Le espeto Robin a su imitador.

-Hay dos posibles respuestas a ello. La primera es por qué lo he hecho yo y la segunda es por qué me han mandado hacerlo. La respuesta a la primera es "dinero", y la respuesta a la segunda es...

De improvisto el falso Robin se fue hacia el autentico lanzándole una patada, que Robin bloqueo a duras penas con el brazo derecho. Pero ya no pudo esquivar una bomba cegadora que su enemigo le lanzo directamente a la cara, dejándole a ciegas.

-Me tendrás que derrotar para averiguarlo...

Robin había perdido uno de sus cinco sentidos, pero aun le quedaban los otros cuatro. Despejo su mente de cualquier distracción y escucho a su enemigo acercarse sigilosamente. Pudo notar la vibración del aire al acercarse el puño de su oponente a su cara, esquivándolo por unos dos centímetros escasos. Lo mismo hizo en los otros 4 puñetazos mas que le lanzo, pero no esquivo el quinto... Porque lo paro con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha lanzo un fortísimo gancho a la mandíbula de su rival.

-¿¡Que te ha aparecido eso, "clon malvado"!- Dijo Robin, que estaba recuperando la vista. Con los ojos medio abiertos pudo ver una nueva expresión en el rostro de su adversario. Una expresión de odio y rabia.

-¡¡No juegues conmigo, niñato!- Grito el falso Robin, quien le propino un fuerte derechazo en el estomago al autentico, que se hinco de rodillas por el dolor.

-Puede que sea exacto a ti en apariencia, pero créeme en que tengo mucha mas fuerza física que tú- Dijo el falso Robin al verdadero.-Ahora he de irme. Aun no me toca encárgame de ti, y he de llevar a mi presa a buen recaudo.

Dio un gran salto en el aire y se subió a un helicóptero negro salido de la nada. Un adolorido Robin contemplo como el vehículo volador descendía cual libélula desde la azotea hasta la calle. En ella había dos Titans inconscientes (Raven, por el dardo anestesiante, y Chico-Bestia, por la caída desde el tejado) y dos Titans luchando ferozmente contra los mercenarios de Smith (Cyborg y Starfire). El helicóptero negro disparo dos rayos aturdidores contra el Titan Cibernético y la chica extraterrestre, que rodaron por el suelo. Acto seguido un gancho salió de las tripas de la aeronave y cogió a Raven del suelo. El helicóptero subió y subió perdiéndose en las nubes del cielo nocturno. Los otros cuatro Titans magullados y adoloridos contemplaron con estupefacción como se llevaban a su compañera.

-¡RAVEEEN!

El grito de Starfire se perdió en la noche, igual que los enemigos contra los que un instante antes estaban combatiendo y que ahora habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. En el aparato, el misterio segundo Robin accionaba un dispositivo en su muñeca izquierda para contactar con su base y confirmar el éxito de la misión. Mientras tanto, la joven bruja de Azarath se debatía en un inquieto sueño. Un sueño que últimamente la despertaba en un fino manto de sudor cada noche y que en aquella ocasión resultaba mas real y vivido que nunca a consecuencia de los narcóticos...

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-¡Esta claro tío, rescatar a Raven!- Contesto Chico-Bestia, a quien Robin acababa de reanimar.

-¿Pero como lo haremos?- Intervino Starfire.

-No importa como lo hagamos, Star- Dijo Robin- Pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es volver a la Torre para trazar un plan.

-Nos han dado una paliza, ¿verdad?- Expreso Cyborg apesumbrado. En el rostro de los Titans habían signos de preocupación y lamento. Robin trato de animarles.

-Recordad equipo: perder una batalla no es lo mismo que perder la guerra. Nos han tendido una trampa y nos ha faltado información. Pero ahora es nuestro turno de mover ficha y no volverán a pillarnos desprevenidos...

Un mar de dudas se cernía sobre los jóvenes héroes: ¿Para que querían esos tipos a Raven? ¿Por qué habían robado el Sintetizador Químico? ¿Y quien era ese otro Robin? Preguntas difíciles de resolver y que tendrían respuestas inesperadas para ellos... y para todos.

CONTINUARA...


	3. No se abandona a una amiga

Parte 3: "No se abandona a una amiga"

La sala de operaciones de la Torre T de los Titans era un hervidero a punto de estallar violentamente. Muchas emociones contenidas clamaban por salir con toda su fuerza: tristeza, rabia, impotencia, desesperación, miedo, hambre (esa ultima de Chico-Bestia)...

Hacia tan solo media hora que su compañera Raven había sido secuestrada por un grupo de extraños mercenarios liderados por un falso y malvado Robin. Los otros cuatro Titans aun no se habían recuperado de la impresión del rapto de su compañera y del cansancio de la pelea pero ya estaban moviéndose para organizar su búsqueda y rescate. Las ordenes de Robin habían sido claras:

-¡Bien, tenemos que realizar un perfil de nuestros enemigos! Hemos de averiguar de donde consiguieron las armas, el equipamiento, el helicóptero, etc... rastrear su fuente y tirar del hilo para encontrarles

-¿En vez de eso no tendríamos que estar buscando a Raven?- protesto Chico-Bestia.

-¿¡Y como quieres encontrarla si no encontramos antes a los malos, cabeza de chorlito!- dijo Cyborg.

-Si, bueno, vale, perdón, es solo que estoy preocupado por Raven ¿vale?- se disculpo Chico-Bestia.

-Todos estamos preocupados por la suerte que pueda correr nuestra amiga- intervino Starfire- pero debemos concentrar nuestros pensamientos en modos productivos de ayudarla, y creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que dice Robin.

-Así es- sentencio el chico maravilla- Lo primero es buscar información sobre esas armas, sus armaduras, etc... De eso te encargas tu Cyborg.

-¡A la orden, jefe!- dijo el Titan cibernético quien salió disparado hacia la gigantesca computadora de la sala de operaciones.

-Starfire, tu ocúpate de buscar información sobre el Robin falso- dijo el autentico Robin a la joven tamariana.

-¿Y que se supone que debo buscar?- contesto ella.

-Busca cualquier cosa en nuestros archivos sobre científicos o quienquiera que pueda hacer algo así: manipulación genética, clonación, cirugía plástica extrema, etc...

-¿Y yo que hago?- intervino Chico-Bestia al tiempo que Starfire se marchaba volando hacia el archivo de información.

-Tu te ocuparas de las comunicaciones. Pincha las frecuencias de la policía y las fuerzas del orden regulares para ver si esos tipos vuelven a aparecer. Si esos payasos se saltan ni que sea un semáforo les pillaremos.

-¿Y que harás tú?- le pregunto el Titan de color verde.

-Resolver un puzzle- contesto Robin.

Era un sueño que se le repetía a menudo. Se movía por los pasillos de un complejo industrial abandonado, sucio, mohoso y sumergido en una pesada penumbra. Corría por entre los pasadizos, pero no lograba llegar a ninguna parte. De hecho, no sabía si iba a algún sitio o no. Finalmente, caía rendida al suelo muy lentamente, a cámara lenta. Mientras su rostro se acercaba al frió pavimento, las voces de sus amigos resonaban en su cabeza llamándola. "Raven, Raven... ¡RAVEN!". Pero ella era incapaz de contestar. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había algo mas, que en aquella ocasión el sueño era distinto. Una tenue silueta se aproximaba a ella corriendo. La chica podía reconocer el antifaz y la capa ondeando al viento... Aquella figura se acercaba a ella alargando un brazo, pero la joven bruja no se atrevía a tenderle la mano. En lo mas profundo de su mente se apelotonaban multitud de recuerdos de sus compañeros y entre todos ellos sobresalía la imagen de Starfire llamándola "amiga". Raven lloro en su sueño y le dio la espalda a la sombra que estaba a punto de alcanzarla, haciendo que se desvaneciera en el aire. Y entonces, todo se fundió en un negro mas oscuro que la noche...

Los cuatro Titans trabajaban sin descanso para tratar de encontrar a su amiga desaparecida. Sus cerebros iban a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una solución para su problema, un indicio, una pista para ayudarles a resolver el misterio. Y quien mas se devanaba los sesos era Robin, tratando de hacer encajar unas pistas sin aparente conexión entre si. Parecía como si estuviera intentando montar un mosaico de "La ultima cena" con piezas de un puzzle de los Looney Tunes.

"Esto no tiene sentido" pensaba Robin. "¿Qué relación hay entre el Sintetizador Químico, la ola de robos en las grandes empresas, los poderes de magia negra de Raven y un doble mío? Esta claro que aun me faltan piezas."

-¿Chico-Bestia, tienes algo?- pregunto Cyborg a su compañero multiforme.

-Nada de nada, la policía no va a ninguna parte hoy, tan solo a la tienda de donuts.

"Bueno, si no puedo verlo como conjunto, intentare responder a las preguntas menores" pensó Robin mientras tecleaba unos códigos para acceder a información restringida. De repente un gran aviso de "acceso denegado" en letras rojas apareció en pantalla.

-¡Mierda, tienen una seguridad muy elevada!- maldijo Robin- ¡Cyborg, ayúdame con esto!

-"No problemo"- dijo Cyborg acercándose a su compañero- Si tienes problemas con las cañerías, llama al fontanero, y si tienes problemas con una maquina llama a alguien que es mas que una maquina- dicho esto se conecto a través de su dedo al ordenador, descifrando códigos y adivinando claves de acceso.

-La contraseña es... ¡Shazam!- Un listado enorme apareció en pantalla.

-¿Qué es eso Robin?- pregunto Starfire que se había acercado a ver que hacían sus compañeros.

-Es una lista de todo lo que han robado esos tipos- dijo Robin.

-¿¡Todo eso!- exclamo Cyborg (la lista era enorme)- ¿¡Y para que lo quieren?

-Eso es lo que intento averiguar- contesto Robin- pero... Hay algo extraño...

-¿Él que?- pregunto Starfire.

-Los ladrones robaron material clasificado de tres sitios: LexCorp, Empresas Wayne y StarLabs, pero ninguno de ellos es útil por si mismo...

-¿Y si se mezclaran?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Imposible- dijo Robin- la composición química de cada una de las sustancias es ya de por si una elaborada mezcla, no se pueden mezclar con ninguna técnica de fusión conocida.

-¡Ah!- chillo Starfire- ¿Y el Sintetizador Químico? ¡A lo mejor lo querían para eso!

-Ya lo había pensado- le contesto Robin- pero sobre el papel si se consiguieran mezclar todas esas sustancias se volverían inestables y peligrosas y no se podrían controlar, provocando un desastre.

-¡A lo mejor ese es su propósito!- intervino Cyborg- A lo mejor pretenden crear una bomba o algo... ¡O peor aun, podrían intentar hacer daño a Raven!

-¡No digas eso, por favor!- suplico Starfire, visiblemente asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilízate Star- dijo Robin tratando de calmarla- No creo que tengan intención de hacer daño a Raven...

-¿Estas seguro?- digo Chico-Bestia, que se había unido a la conversación.

-Totalmente- sentencio Robin- El enemigo ha capturado a Raven para tratar de usar sus poderes para algún fin, y si el enemigo conoce bien a Raven (y me temo que la conoce bastante bien) sabrá que no puede obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quiera hacer. No, creo que usaran otra clase de medios no violentos, como hipnosis o sedantes...

-Menos mal- suspiro aliviada Starfire.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con esas sustancias químicas? Por que para mi es obvio que algo llamado "Sintetizador Químico" sirve para eso, para sintetizar cosas químicas- dijo Chico-Bestia.

-Ya he dicho que si se mezclasen todas las sustancias seria un desastre- dijo Robin.

-Bueno, ¿y si no se mezclasen todas, solo algunas?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Eso... – Robin ya lo estaba viendo de otra manera- Veamos, aislamos los productos que hacen que la mezcla sea inestable y... bueno ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron intrigados al unísono los otros tres Titans.

-Resulta que si que se puede realizar una mezcla sintética con los materiales que robaron si excluimos los robados de una las tres empresas: LexCorp.

-¡O sea que robaron allí solo para despistar!- exclamo Cyborg.

-¡Elemental, mi querido Cyborg!- dijo Chico-Bestia.

-Y entonces ¿Qué quieren fabricar con todo eso?- pregunto Starfire.

-El análisis del ordenador no nos revela eso- contesto Robin abatido- sea lo que sea lo que están intentando sintetizar no tenemos datos en nuestros archivos. Pero esto nos da una pista...

-¿El qué?- dijeron al unísono los otros tres Titans.

-Las sustancias químicas que robaron emiten una radiación muy leve, con un patrón calorífico muy definido. Juntas no pueden estar, por que son inestables, o eso pensaba yo, pero como seguro que deben tener lo que robaron de LexCorp aparte, los otros compuestos químicos estarán juntos, y su radiación térmica combinada hará que sea mas fácil detectarla para nuestro ordenador- respondió Robin.

-¡Oh, Robin, que listo eres!- dijo entusiasmada Starfire. Chico-Bestia hizo como que se metía un dedo en la boca para vomitar y a Cyborg le dio un ataque de tos en el que fue audible la palabra "empollón".

-Reajustare el satélite para que rastree la frecuencia térmica que nos interesa y...- una alarma interrumpió las palabras del lider de los Titans. Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a los monitores de vigilancia y descubrieron el origen de la señal: Alguien había entrado a robar en un almacén del barrio viejo.

-¿Quién querría robar en un viejo almacén abandonado?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Esto no parece obra de nuestros mercenarios- dijo Chico-Bestia- seguramente se trata de algún chorizo de poca monta...

-Tal vez- admitió Robin- pero no esta de mas que lo confirmemos- dijo a la vez que pulsaba unos botones que le conectaban con las cámaras de seguridad del almacén. En pocos segundos apareció en pantalla la imagen de un viejo almacén sucio y desordenado, en el cual merodeaba una figura familiar.

-¡Es ese falso y despreciable Robin Malo!- grito Starfire señalando con el dedo la pantalla.

"Hmm, sin duda se trata de una trampa, una distracción" penso Robin arqueando una ceja. El ordenador central emitió un pitido que indico a los Titans que había acabado la búsqueda que le habían pedido. En la pantalla apareció un complejo subterráneo que estaba oculto entre la red ferroviaria del metro.

-Así que se ocultan bajo tierra ¿eh?- dijo Cyborg.

-Típico de unos Glebargs Xnortulds como ellos- añadió furiosa Starfire.

"Ya hemos localizado su base. Para frustrar sus planes y liberar a Raven seria preciso ir de inmediato" penso Robin, "Sin embargo, me escama lo que pueda hacer ese falso Robin".

-¡Muy bien, escuchad! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo el Chico Maravilla.

Minutos después, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico-Bestia caminaban por la red del metro de la ciudad sin Robin y en busca de su compañera.

-No entiendo por que nuestro Robin Bueno ha tenido que ir a luchar solo contra ese Robin Malo- se quejo Starfire.

-Es cuestión de orgullo, Star- le explico Cyborg- Robin no puede permitir que una copia barata le derrote, así que tiene que patearle el trasero él solo.

-¿Y eso del "orgullo" que es? ¿Una costumbre terrícola?- pregunto interesada Starfire.

-No, mas bien tiene que ver con la testosterona- contesto el Titan metálico- Y tú ¿Se puede saber que haces?- chillo refiriéndose a Chico-Bestia, que estaba transformado en perro y olisqueando el suelo.

-Estoy tratando de dar con el rastro de Raven para encontrarla- explico Chico-Bestia.

-Eso no hace falta- replico Cyborg- mis sensores están conectados con la info de la computadora. Se exactamente como encontrar a esos payasos... Además, para encontrar a Raven necesitarías algo con su olor, y no lo tienes.

-¡Sí que lo tengo!- contesto ufano el Titan verde sacándose una pequeña prenda negra del bolsillo- ¡Estas braguitas que encontré en su habitación!

-¡Eh, esas bragas son mías!- grito enfadada Starfire.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo perplejo Chico-Bestia olisqueándolas un poco- Ya decía yo que olían mucho a mostaza...

-¡DEVUELVEME ESO, PEDAZO DE SPLUTZNAG!- chillo Starfire.

-Star, tendrás que dejar el asesinato de Chico-Bestia para otro momento- le comunico Cyborg- Hemos llegado.

Frente a ellos, oculta en las sombras de un rail abandonado, se alzaba una gran compuerta de acero.

-¿Ef jaquí? ¿Y gomho fentamos?- pregunto Chico-Bestia con las manos de la princesa alienígena cerrándose sobre su nuez.

-Fácil: llamando educadamente a la puerta- dijo Cyborg mientras que con su brazo derecho cargaba un potente disparo a la vez que los puños de Starfire se iluminaban con un cegador resplandor verde...

Mientras, en un viejo almacén, dos figuras idénticas se miraban cara a cara.

-Te estaba esperando, Autentico Robin- le dijo el falso Chico Maravilla al líder de los Teen Titans.

-¿Esperando? ¿Para qué?- pregunto Robin.

-Para jugar al parchis ¿Tú qué crees?- dijo su gemelo malvado sacando una barra extensible y poniéndose en pose de ataque. Con una sonrisa malvada dijo:

-Solo puede quedar uno.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Luz entre las sombras

Parte 4: "Luz entre las sombras"

Raven estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la tele, pero no la estaba mirando. Como de costumbre estaba leyendo un libro antiguo y complicado, con una sobrecubierta decorada con runas y una larga y oscura historia. O al menos lo intentaba, por que con el jaleo que había en la Torre de los Titans era difícil concentrarse. Cyborg y Chico-Bestia estaban enzarzados en una competición de beber soda (perdía el primero que eructase) mientras Starfire estaba obligando a Robin a preparar con ella una especie de galletas de su planeta, verdes y con trocitos rosas.

-¿Quieres?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa la joven tamariana a Raven, ofreciéndole una bandeja llena de galletas del mismo color que Chico-Bestia con sarampión.

-Eeeh... Claro- contesto con una falsa sonrisa la joven bruja cogiendo una galleta de la bandeja. La miro dubitativamente, preguntándose si seria venenosa. Después miro a Starfire que estaba impaciente por oír su opinión. "No quiero ofenderla" pensó Raven, "así que a comer". Tras morderla la chica procedente de Azarath sintió un fuerte dolor y noto como una muela se le partía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Le has echado cemento en vez de harina?- pregunto enfadada a Starfire.

-¡Ah, se nota que no se te puede ocultar nada!- contesto radiante Starfire- Pensé que el cemento le daría consistencia y solidez a la masa...

-Starfire ¿Tú no pensaras dedicarte a la cocina de mayor, verdad?- le pregunto Raven.

-¡Que dices, Raven!- intervino por detrás Chico-Bestia, saltando sobre el sofá- ¡Star tendrá el mismo trabajo que nosotros!

-¿Cuál, payasos de circo?- dijo Raven. Chico-Bestia le puso mala cara.

-¡Nooo! ¡Superhéroes!- le replico el Titan verde, a la vez que se ataba una capa roja al cuello y aparecía a su espalda un gran estampado de barras y estrellas, con un estruendoso fondo musical de John Williams.

-Pero, yo creía que ya éramos superhéroes- dijo confundida Starfire- Combatimos el mal, luchamos contra villanos, tenemos una base secreta y rimbombantes nombres clave como Cyborg, Chico-Bestia o Raven...

-Raven es mi autentico nombre, "Starfire"- intervino fríamente la hechicera- Pero te doy la razón, ¿acaso todo eso no nos convierte en superhéroes?

-¡Sí, sí! Todo lo que ha dicho Star esta muy bien, pero falla un detalle importante: la edad. Como somos jóvenes todo el mundo nos toma a broma y nos llaman "héroes juveniles"... ¡Por favor, si nuestro líder es un simple "sidekick"!- se burlo Chico-Bestia.

-¡Eh! ¿Quieres ver lo que puede hacer este "sidekick"?- le grito Robin.

-Yo tengo ganas de que la gente nos tome en serio- prosiguió Chico-Bestia sin hacer caso a Robin- ¡Poder ser parte de un grupo con repercusión internacional y prestigio, como la Liga de la Justicia! ¡Aaah, como me gustaría ser Superman!

-Pero si ya lo fuiste- le dijo Raven- te disfrazaste de él en Halloween ¿Recuerdas? Aunque no tuviste mucho éxito, pero no me extraña: la gente no entendía como el Hombre de Acero tenia la cara verde...

-¡¿Oye, quieres dejar de burlarte de mi!- protesto enfadado Chico-Bestia.

-Vamos, vamos, no te sulfures- le contesto Raven.

-Es que siempre te estas metiendo conmigo- dijo Chico-Bestia con lagrimas (de cocodrilo) en los ojos.

-Venga, te voy a dar algo para que me perdones... ¿Te apetece una galleta?- dijo Raven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un extraño silencio rodeaba a Raven, quien poco a poco despertaba de su sueño, contenta de haber recordado una estampa mas o menos feliz y no haber vuelto a visitar aquel corredor que tanto perturbaba su mente. Claro que la alegría le duro poco, justo el tiempo en comprender que al despertar, le tocaría sufrir. Los párpados le pesaban toneladas pero aun así pudo, poco a poco, abrir los ojos y ver donde estaba. Era una extraña habitación, redonda y sin esquinas, con el techo y el suelo blancos pero las paredes eran un espejo.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" pensó. "¿Dónde están mis amigos?"

Poco a poco intento levantarse pero era inútil, estaba demasiado débil. De repente se llevo instintivamente la mano a su hombro, como recordando el momento en que le dispararon. Se froto el hombro pero no noto ninguna marca.

"Ya recuerdo. Me dispararon y perdí el conocimiento. ¿Y entonces que paso? ¿Me capturaron? ¿Capturaron también a mis amigos? ¿Era todo una trampa? No puedo quedarme aquí. Venga, levántate Raven."

Muy lentamente la joven Titan fue incorporándose. Los brazos y las piernas le pesaban mucho, pero además se notaba muy cansada, y le costaba respirar.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan agotada? ¿Será el efecto de la droga?" pensó Raven. "A lo mejor... debería usar la magia para incorporarme."

-Azarath... Metreon... Zynthos- susurro con un hilo de voz. Pero no ocurrió nada.

-¡¿Y mis poderes!- se sorprendió Raven- ¿No están?

La joven bruja trato de calmarse y pensar. "No, espera, esto ya paso una vez ¿Recuerdas? Fue por no saber expresar tus emociones abiertamente, por no reconocer el miedo. Bueno, pues ahora estoy asustada, y como aquí no hay nadie no tengo reparo en admitirlo"

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Miedo por mi, pero sobretodo por mis amigos! ¡Pero no dejare que el miedo me domine! ¡Saldré de aquí y ayudare a mis compañeros!

Las palabras de Raven resonaron por toda la habitación. Pero después de eso, no paso nada.

-Ah... a lo mejor no es miedo lo que tengo que reconocer que siento- se dijo a si misma- ¿Pero entonces qué?

Estuvo pensando un rato y se imagino una posible respuesta. Esta vez le costo un poco mas pronunciar las palabras, pero finalmente las dijo, aunque roja de vergüenza:

-¡A mi me hacen gracia las bromas estúpidas de Chico-Bestia!

Nuevamente tampoco ocurrió nada. La pobre chica se empezaba a desesperar. Raven volvió a devanarse los sesos intentando encontrar algo que se guardara para si. Otra vez roja como un tomate volvió a gritar:

-¡Vale, lo confieso! ¡Me da envidia que Starfire sea tan guapa! ¡Con ese pelo tan brillante y esa piel tan tersa! ¡A mi también me gustaría llamar la atención de los chicos por algo mas que mi cara cenicienta!

El silencio volvió a ser su única respuesta. Raven empezaba a sentirse un poco estúpida. Estúpida y cabreada.

-¡¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué mas tengo que confesar? ¡Ya estoy harta!- grito Raven. Y entonces una chispa de luz negra surgió delante suyo. Esto sorprendió a la chica, que volvió a concentrarse mucho y volviendo a recitar sus palabras mágicas emitió una pequeña chispa mágica que enseguida desapareció. La chica enseguida se hizo cargo de la situación.

"Claro, eso es. No he perdido mis poderes. Es peor: me los están absorbiendo. La sala me esta absorbiendo la magia de mi interior."

Raven alzo la cabeza y vio que en el techo blanco había una especie de antena que apuntaba hacia abajo. La rabia empezó a inundar todo su cuerpo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus pupilas, poco a poco, adquirían un tono carmesí.

-Ya veo, o sea que para eso me han capturado: para robarme la magia. Pues lo tenéis claro si creéis que con un estúpido artilugio mecánico podéis quitarme lo que es mío de nacimiento- dijo Raven en un tono cada vez mas áspero y seco, mientras sus manos se iluminaban envueltas en un haz de luz negra.

-Haber puesto en peligro a mis amigos por algo tan estúpido ha sido un error, un grave error...- dijo con voz de ultratumba, mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba y la empezaba a levantar del suelo.

-Pero, lo que mas rabia me da, lo que mas me enfurece... ¡¡ES QUE ME HAYAIS HECHO DECIR TODAS ESAS CHORRADAS¡¡- La luz negra de Raven formo un enorme pájaro negro detrás de la joven hechicera, la cual dirigió su mirada totalmente roja hacia el aparato que le succionaba la magia y con un gesto de su mano lanzo a la oscura ave contra él. El impacto fue brutal. El gigantesco cuervo se retorcía y graznaba furioso. La antena temblaba y se resquebrajaba, parecía que no podía aguantar. Raven se debilitaba cada vez mas, sintiendo que le chupaban la energía vital. Pero en un ultimo esfuerzo envió todo su poder al pájaro para que sobrecargara la antena y esta, incapaz de controlar tal flujo de energía, acabo estallando. Raven, agotada por el esfuerzo, cayo al suelo de rodillas.

-Eso... os pasa... por infravalorarme...- dijo entrecortadamente y respirando con dificultad.

-Oh, pero yo no te he infravalorado en ningún momento- dijo una voz tranquila surgida de un altavoz. Tras esas palabras, y sin que a Raven le diera tiempo a reaccionar, surgieron del techo y del suelo hasta 10 antenas idénticas a la que la joven Titan acababa de destruir. Estas empezaron a absorber su poder a un ritmo vertiginoso, mientras la bruja se retorcía de dolor, envuelta en una electrica luz negra, y notaba con angustia como le desaparecía el poder mágico, como si le arrebataran su propia alma. Tras unos segundos de sufrimiento, la oscura luz que rodeaba a Raven se desvaneció. Las antenas volvieron a ocultarse y Raven cayo al suelo. Mantenía con esfuerzo titánico los párpados abiertos, dirigiéndolos al espejo que recubría las paredes de la habitación. Lo único que podía ver era su reflejo, pero sabia que mas allá, detrás del cristal, estaba la persona que había planeado aquello. Ese fue su penúltimo pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente. Por que lo ultimo en que pensó fue en Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico-Bestia, sus compañeros de los Titans.

"Chicos... Ayudadme."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras pasar por la destruida puerta de acero, los tres Titans en misión de rescate se internaron por un oscuro túnel. No dieron mas de dos pasos hasta que Starfire se detuvo preocupada.

-Esperad ¿No habéis oído algo?- pregunto la joven tamariana a sus compañeros. Chico-Bestia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Oír qué, Star?- le contesto.

-No lo se- respondió Starfire- Me pareció oír la voz de Raven...

Los tres titans se quedaron callados y se miraron entre si. Se dieron cuenta de la importancia de aquella misión. Si fracasaban era posible que no volvieran a ver mas a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Star- le tranquilizo Cyborg- Pronto volverás a escuchar su voz. Ya debemos estar cerca, continuemos avanzando.

El trío de titans continuo avanzando por el túnel. Al contrario de lo que habían imaginado, no habían entrado aun en ninguna base secreta, ni ninguna alarma había saltado avisando a cientos de guardias para una clásica pelea superheroica. Tan solo estaban recorriendo un siniestro pasadizo con destino desconocido, lo cual los mantenía tensos, como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

-Tío, todo esto me pone la piel de gallina- dijo Chico-Bestia convirtiéndose en dicha ave de corral- ¿Por qué los malos no pueden tener su base en un lugar mas alegre?

-¡Sí!- afirmo Starfire dándole sorprendentemente la razón a Chico-Bestia (cosa que casi nunca ocurría)- ¿Por qué no pueden ser como nosotros? Tenemos nuestra base en una torre con forma de T bien chula, a la vista de todo el mundo, así si un malo nos quiere atacar no lo tiene difícil... ¿Por qué entonces los malos no hacen lo mismo? ¡Sería todo mucho mas fac..! –Starfire de repente se callo, como valorando el sentido de sus palabras- Cyborg... ¿Somos tontos?

-Que va, Star- le consoló el mitad hombre, mitad maquina, todo Titan- Lo que pasa es que no tenemos miedo de los demás...

-¡Ah, bueno!- dijo aliviada Starfire.

De repente sintieron algo inesperado: el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y los tres cayeron diez metros en picado, dándose un buen tortazo.

-¡Auch!- dijo Chico-Bestia- De la sorpresa se me ha olvidado que puedo volar

-¡Ay! A mi también- añadió Starfire, frotándose el trasero.

-Chicos, os recomiendo que no perdáis la concentración y miréis donde estamos- les recomendó Cyborg, poniéndose en pie y en posición de ataque. Los otros dos titans alzaron la vista y se vieron en medio de una especie de complejo industrial, lleno de cajas sobre las cuales estaban los mismos mercenarios que habían robado el sintetizador químico y secuestrado a Raven, quienes ahora les tenían rodeados.

-Vaya, vaya, volvemos a vernos... esto es inesperado- dijo una voz fría proveniente de detrás de los mercenarios. Era el capitán Smith, el líder de los guardias.

-¡Usted!- grito Starfire- ¿Qué le ha hecho a Raven?

-Yo no le he hecho nada, jovencita. De eso se ha encargado mi jefe, quien ahora mismo esta con vuestra amiga en el piso inferior- contesto Smith.

-Bueno, pues gracias por decírnoslo tan rápido- le agradeció Chico-Bestia- Supongo que ya no hace falta que nos peleemos ni nada ¿verdad?

-Al contrario, vuestra presencia aquí es "non grata", así que me han ordenado que os elimine totalmente- dijo Smith, quien con una señal hizo que todos sus hombres (unos 30) apuntaran con sus rifles a los tres Titans.

-Bueno, ya que Robin no esta aquí ¿quién quiere decirlo?- dijo sonriente Cyborg.

-Oh, a mi me haría mucha ilusión- dijo Starfire.

-Pues nada, todo tuyo Star- le contesto Chico-Bestia. La joven tamariana cogió aire y grito:

-¡Titans, adelante!

CONTINUARA...


	5. La verdad es revelada

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

La voz de Robin resonó por todo el viejo y abandonado almacén. Cajas llenas de polvo y de contenido desconocido se apilaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La luz no funcionaba así que Robin se iba guiando con una pequeña linterna.

-Vamos, se que estas ahí- dijo el líder de los Titans- Sal de una vez y acabemos con esto.

Un débil zumbido le llego a Robin desde detrás de su espalda, alertándole de que en pocos segundos un arma arrojadiza le impactaría en la nuca. Ese pequeño aviso era mas que suficiente y de un salto esquivo el peligro. El joven Titan miro al suelo, viendo como el arma que le había rasgado un poco la capa se clavaba en el suelo. Reconoció al instante el diseño de la misma ya que era idéntico al que él usaba. Así pues supo que solo tenia unos segundos para alejarse de allí. El arma se ilumino un breve instante y después estallo con un fuerte ruido, destrozando varias cajas a su alrededor. Robin fue impulsado en el aire por la onda expansiva, pero todo tenia un lado positivo. Con el fogonazo de la explosión había sido capaz de vislumbrar donde se escondía su enemigo. Ahora era su turno de enviarle un regalito: saco un pequeño frasco de su cinturón y lo lanzo a los pies de su enemigo. Una violenta explosión le envió por los aires, haciéndole caer a 10 metros de donde estaba. Robin salto hacia él mientras desplegaba su barra metálica. Al mismo instante oyó un ruido metálico que indicaba que el falso Robin estaba haciendo lo mismo, cosa que se confirmo cuando ambos entrechocaron sus armas. Robin podía ver, aun en la oscuridad, la expresión sonriente de su enemigo.

-¿Qué pasa, es que me has copiado todos mis gadgets?- dijo Robin con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué, me vas a demandar por violar tus derechos de imagen?- respondió con sorna el falso Robin.

Los dos chicos maravilla entrecruzaron golpes de barra, a la vez que intercambiaban varios golpes y llaves de distintas artes marciales: Jiu-jitsu, Aikido, Capoeira, Judo, Karate, Jeet Kune Do... Ambos impactaron su pie en el vientre de su oponente y salieron despedidos hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo y levantándose después a la vez de forma totalmente simétrica.

-Te has entrenado bien- le concedió el autentico Robin a su copia.

-Oh, me han entrenado en las mismas artes que a ti, Robin.- contesto el falso Titan- Se desde Kung Fu a Muay Thai pasando por Boxeo y Taekwondo. Tengo dotes de alpinismo, submarinismo y paracaidismo. Hablo con fluidez 6 idiomas y soy capaz de desactivar una bomba nuclear con una mano atada a la espalda. Me han creado para ser totalmente idéntico a ti.

-No, no somos iguales. Hay una diferencia...- le corrigió Robin.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?- pregunto el falso.

-Tu estas como una maldita cabra- respondió el autentico.

Esto enfureció repentinamente al impostor, que se lanzo como una bestia salvaje sobre Robin . Este le esquivo y volvió a lanzarle un artefacto explosivo, pero este ni siquiera se tuvo que mover para esquivarlo.

-¡Ja, te falla la puntería!- se burlo el usurpador de personalidad, pero el autentico tan solo esbozo una sonrisa como respuesta. El proyectil exploto al lado de una pila tambaleante de cajas a la que la explosión acabo de desestabilizar, haciendo que cayeran sobre el falso Robin, sepultando entre ruidos de madera rompiéndose. Al final de todo el estropicio, solo quedaban restos de cajas rotas y una gran humareda de polvo que hacia difícil respirar. Y debajo de todo ello estaba el falso Robin, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza e inconsciente. El autentico Robin se acerco a el y agachándose a su lado le quito el antifaz. Tras la sorpresa de ver su propio rostro empezó a examinarle minuciosamente la cara y encontró pequeños indicios de manipulación quirúrgica.

-Ya que te hacías la estética... ¿Por qué no te reducías la nariz?- dijo el joven Titan mientras se tocaba el mismo la suya. Acto seguido se saco un pequeño frasco de uno de los bolsillo de su cinturón. Lo destapo y vertió el liquido amarillento por el rostro de su gemelo malvado al que le empezó a salir humo y poco a poco parecía que se le deformaba la cara, como si se le estuviera derritiendo. Robin fue quitándole lentamente la piel que se le desprendía al impostor, dejando al descubierto su autentico rostro, el de un hombre de treinta y pocos, nariz aguileña, ojos pequeños y cabello negro con bastantes canas..

-¡Aja! Si esto fuera una novela de detectives yo ahora diría "Sabía que él era el culpable" - exclamo Robin- pero en mi vida había visto a este tipo...

-Ugh... Que lastima- dijo el impostor, abriendo los ojos- lo mas ingenioso que has dicho nunca y ninguno de tus compañeros esta aquí para oírlo.

-¿Todavía quieres pelea?- dijo Robin poniéndose en pie.

-Que va, me has derrotado totalmente- dijo el impostor, sin poder moverse bajo la pila de cajas que lo cubría- me he roto tres costillas y la pierna derecha, ya no puedo luchar.

-Lo mas inteligente que podrías hacer ahora es cantar y decirme quien ha organizado todo esto y para qué- dijo Robin- suponiendo que quieras hacer un trato conmigo y las autoridades...

-Sí, sí que quiero- respondió el derrotado villano- Bien, ¿por donde empiezo?

-¿Qué tal si me dices quien eres realmente y como has acabado llevando esas mallas?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le había dicho su "otro yo" hacia apenas 15 minutos mientras corría a toda pastilla al lugar en que se encontraban sus compañeros. La información que le había dado era insuficiente para resolver el misterio en que estaban envueltos (este falso Robin no dejaba de ser mas que un simple peón), pero si que había conseguido poner los pelos de punta al joven Titan con lo que había escuchado, que le hacia intuir que todo lo que estaba pasando era parte de algo mas grande y peligroso de lo que habían imaginado al principio.

"¿Mi nombre? Budd. Me llamo Budd. Trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en un laboratorio de LexCorp. Al menos hasta que paso aquello... ¿Qué? No, nada del otro mundo, una simple reducción de plantilla. Recorte de presupuestos y eso. Al parecer iban a trasladar el equipo a un nuevo laboratorio en Corea del Sur. Bueno ¿Y qué le voy a hacer yo? Yo no hablo ni una palabra de # coreano, así que me vi en el paro, lo cual no me sentó nada bien ya que aquel era un curro excelente. Bueno, el sueldo no era muy bueno, pero fue el único sitio donde me cogieron aun sabiendo mi historial. ¿Historial? Mi ficha, quiero decir. Me habían pillado un par de veces. Nada importante. Asalto con agresión. Intento de robo. Desorden publico, etc... El caso es que pase una temporadita en la cárcel y claro, después de eso la gente te mira como si tuvieras la lepra. Me sentó muy mal perder mi empleo. Por eso, cuando me ofrecieron hacer esto, no lo dude. ¿Qué quien me contrato? Ni idea, todo lo hacíamos a cara tapada. Solo conocí al tipo que dirigía a esos mercenarios, el capitán Smith, para preparar la operación. Bueno, eso fue después de todo el entrenamiento, la manipulación genética, la cirugía estética (por cierto, gracias por devolverme mi jeta), los gadgets, la información sobre ti, tus costumbres, tu grupo de colegas superhéroes y sobretodo tu relación con el murciélago. Sí, hay estaba la clave de todo ello. Yo tenia poco que ver con los robos y el secuestro de la chica pálida. Lo mío era llamar tu atención, eliminarte y reemplazarte. Y una vez que me colara en esa bat-cueva o como se llame, tenia que aprovechar un descuido y eliminar al murciélago. Aunque decían que era muy difícil que lo consiguiera, que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerle una bomba cuando me hubiese infiltrado y volarlo todo por los aires. Sí, digamos que mi principal objetivo era matar a tu jefe. ¿Qué por qué? Ni idea, yo de eso no tengo ni idea, lo juro. Decían que era porque les resultaba demasiado peligroso dejarlo vivo una vez comenzaran lo que tenían que hacer, aunque no se a que referían."

-¡Titans, aquí Robin, responded!- grito el chico maravilla (el único y genuino) a través del transmisor. Lo único que le respondió fue el silencio. Robin probo de nuevo:

-¡Starfire, Cyborg, Chico-Bestia! ¿Me oís?-. Nuevamente la nada como respuesta.

"Deben haberse infiltrado ya en la base subterránea del enemigo"- pensó Robin- "Las interferencias y la estática impiden que reciba sus ondas de radio. Tengo que apresurarme en llegar allí cuanto antes, reunirme con los chicos, encontrar a Raven y salir de allí disparados. Esto es mas gordo de lo que me había imaginado ¿Un complot para eliminar a Batman? No, eso tan solo era un aspecto secundario de su plan, lo que significa que quizás esto nos vaya demasiado grande. Espero que los demás estén bien."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡CUIDADO CON EL ELEFANTEEE!

El aviso llego tarde, y un enorme paquidermo de color verde aplasto a cinco mercenarios.

-Tío, tenéis suerte que sea vegetariano y cuide mi línea, si no sí que lo hubierais pasado mal con mi peso- dijo Chico-Bestia volviendo a la normalidad. La batalla en ese complejo subterráneo se desarrollaba con fiereza y contundencia por parte de los tres Titans, que estaban dando buena cuenta de los hombres del capitán Smith. Cyborg no paraba de hacer puntería con su cañón de plasma y Starfire estaba especialmente contundente: sus puñetazos dejaban fuera de sentido a pares a los hombres embutidos en las armaduras de combate negras que les hacían frente. Al principio les rodeaban treinta y pocos mercenarios, pero la joven tamariana los había despachado con insultante facilidad. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar refuerzos, pero todos caían ante la fuerza brutal de la extraterrestre, que ya había tumbado a 80 enemigos. Después de hacer volar por los aires con sus rayos oculares a una docena de tipos que se le acercaban en tromba, Starfire dirigió su atención al tipo que dirigía a los soldados, el capitán Smith, mientras recordaba lo que le una vez le dijo Robin:

"La guerra es como el ajedrez: has de mover bien tus piezas para conseguir la victoria, y para ello es algo esencial dar jaque al Rey, eliminar al cabecilla enemigo. Esto confundirá y desmoralizara al bando rival y hará mas fácil la batalla."

A Starfire no le había quedado muy claro aun como funcionaba eso del ajedrez (todavía no sabia cuantos goles se tenían que marcar para conseguir un home-run) pero si sabía que tenia que tumbar a ese tipo.

-¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí, horrible secuestra-amigas!- le desafió Starfire. El capitán Smith, enfundado en su armadura especial de combate de color gris, salto a la batalla con una expresión furiosa en la cara.

-¡Maldita cría! ¡Te voy a...!- lo que fuese que iba a hacerle a Starfire nunca lo sabremos, ya que el capitán Smith enmudeció y cayo redondo al suelo como un saco de patatas cuando Starfire le propino un fuerte puntapié en la entrepierna. La chica de tez carmesí estaba segura de que Robin habría aprobado aquel golpe bajo y contrario al Comics Code teniendo en cuenta la situación. Aunque quizás le hubiese reprendido el segundo golpe a las criadillas del enemigo una vez esta ya había sido derrotado. En cualquier caso, la batalla había acabado.

-¡Ouch! Star, eso duele- se quejo Cyborg ante la dureza de su amiga.

-¿Y tú qué sabes si las tienes de metal?- dijo Chico-Bestia.

-Venga, no nos peleemos entre nosotros- dijo Starfire separando a Chico-Bestia y a Cyborg- La pelea ya ha acabado, busquemos a Raven y salgamos de aquí.

Los tres Titans iniciaron la búsqueda de su amiga, investigando el piso superior de donde habían estado luchando. Pronto hallaron una sala extraña: no tenia puertas, era redonda y las paredes eran de cristal transparente. En medio podían ver un bulto envuelto en una capa de color morado que parecía ser...

-¡RAVEN!

Tras el grito de Starfire los tres Titans se dispusieron a romper la pared de cristal que les separaba de su compañera. Chico-Bestia embistió como un rinoceronte, Cyborg cargo un potente disparo de plasma, y Starfire disparo un gran rayo por sus ojos. La potencia combinada de sus ataques hizo añicos la pared de cristal. Acto seguido entraron velozmente para ver como estaba su amiga. Starfire la cogió y la incorporo. Tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía inconsciente.

-Raven... Raven... Vamos, despierta- le decía Starfire a su amiga. Su cara estaba mas pálida de lo habitual y su cuerpo permanecía totalmente inerte. La preocupación y los nervios de los tres Titans estaban llegando a limites insoportables cuando...

-Chi... ¿Chicos?- la débil voz de la chica de Azarath, que empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, fue una enorme alegría para sus amigos.

-¡Oh, Raven, menos mal!- dijo Starfire abrazándola y echándose a llorar- Estábamos tan preocupados...

-¡Bah, yo ya sabía que estaba bien!- dijo Chico-Bestia- No me había pasado por la cabeza ni por un segundo que no... que no... snif... que no... snrgfluaaBUAAAH!

-Anda, anda, suénate los mocos- le dijo Cyborg a su verdoso amigo sacando de un compartimiento de su brazo mecánico una caja de pañuelos de papel.

-Me alegro mucho de veros- dijo Raven esbozando una leve sonrisa a sus amigos- ¿Dónde esta Robin?- pregunto preocupada al no ver al chico maravilla.

-Tranquila, Robin esta bien. Ha ido a patearle el trasero al tipo que te embosco. Luego nos reuniremos con él- le explico Cyborg.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo la joven bruja de Azarath. Por alguna razón ahora parecía un poco triste. Raven intento ponerse en pie, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Deja, ya te llevo yo!- se ofreció Chico-Bestia- Te llevare a "caballito" dijo transformándose en un verde corcel.

-¡De eso nada, la llevo yo que soy mucho mas cómodo!- protesto Cyborg, abriendo su espalda y sacando una silla.

-Ni hablar- dijo enérgicamente Starfire, quien cogió a una avergonzada Raven y se la puso entre los brazo como si la tamariana y la joven bruja fuesen una pareja en su Luna de Miel.- a Raven la llevo yo, que tan débil como esta no podría defenderse de un par de brutos como vosotros...

-¿Qué pasa, te crees que soy un pulpo?- dijo Chico-Bestia transformándose en un cefalópodo marino.

-¡Pues si, señor "ladrón de ropa interior"!- le corto Starfire.

-¿Ladrón de... QUÉ?- pregunto Raven.

Los cuatro Titans se dirigían hacia la salida cuando Cyborg les detuvo.

-Esperad, mis sensores detectan algo anormal- dijo el Titan metálico.

-Lógico, aquí esta Chico-Bestia- dijo Raven.

-No, no es eso- contesto Cyborg mientras Chico-Bestia se encogía en el suelo deprimido y ensombrecido- Capto unas lecturas energéticas muy raras... Detrás de esa puerta.

Cyborg señalo una compuerta metálica que tenia al lado un panel de control con números. Los cuatro se acercaron. Cyborg descifro rápidamente el código de acceso y la puerta se abrió. El cuarteto de Titans entro y vieron algo que no se esperaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Este complejo subterráneo es mas grande de los que parecía- dijo Robin avanzando por el mismo túnel que media hora antes habían cruzado Cyborg, Starfire y Chico-Bestia.- Sea quien sea el que esta detrás de esto ha de tener mas dinero que Dios...-Mas adelante vio una abertura en el suelo por la que salto, llegando a una sala repleta de mercenarios tumbados en el suelo.

-Esto ha sido cosa suya, seguro- dijo el joven Titan sacándose su comunicador del cinturón.

-¡Titans! ¿Me recibís? ¡Cambio!- al cabo de cinco segundos Robin oyó la respuesta.

-¡Robin, aquí Cyborg! ¡Hemos encontrado a Raven! Esta bien, aunque algo cansada ¿Y tu que? ¿Ya has derrotado a ese falso Robin?

-¡Por supuesto! Escuchad, tenemos que reagruparnos y salir de aquí... Todavía hay demasiadas cosas que no sabemos...

-¡Habla por ti! Nosotros ya lo sabemos casi todo...

-¿Casi? ¿Cómo que casi?

-Nos faltan un par de detalles, pero ya sabemos porque secuestraron a Raven, y porque robaron el sintetizador quimico...

-Explícate...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas tres minutos y medio antes, los cuatro compañeros de Robin habían hecho un par de descubrimientos extraordinarios. Se habían metido en una especie de fabrica automatizada, repleta de tuberías que se perdían hacia ninguna parte. Largas cintas transportadoras llevaban cajas que era manipuladas por brazos mecánicos pegados a la pared. No había ningún operario y fuera lo que fuera que fabricaban allí ya tenían un buen montón de cajas apiladas.

-¡Mirad esto!- chillo Chico-Bestia. Sobre una cinta transportadora había una caja con tres sustancias de distintos colores: amarillo, rojo y azul, que era transportada hacia una extraña maquina.

-Parecen una de esas cajas de helados de tres sabores: vainilla, fresa y chocolate- dijo Chico-Bestia.

-Sí, de las que siempre te comes solo el chocolate, so glotón.- le espeto Cyborg. La caja entro en la extraña maquina y al salir por el otro lado las tres sustancias se habían fusionado en una sola: un extraño mineral.

-Esto debe ser el efecto del sintetizador químico que robaron- explico Cyborg.

-¿Y eso qué es?- pregunto extrañada Starfire señalando un extraño aparato en forma de cañón. Había unos cables que salían de él y se dirigían hacia la pared que comunicaba con la sala donde estaba antes Raven.

-Noto algo en su interior- dijo la joven bruja- Noto... ¡Mi magia! Han guardado mi magia en este cañón para usarlo como arma mágica...

-Espera...- replico Cyborg confuso.- ¿Qué clase de tecnología puede acumular algo etéreo como es la magia? Escapa a todos mis conocimientos...

-Y sin embargo tenemos la prueba de que se puede hacer delante de nuestras mismas narices- susurro Chico-Bestia.

-¡Que malvados!- sentencio Starfire a la vez que un ruido extraño salía del brazo derecho de Cyborg:

-¡Titans! ¿Me recibís? ¡Cambio!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y eso es todo colega- finalizo Cyborg.

-Muy bien, no os mováis de ahí, ahora voy- dijo Robin- Mientras ¿podrías hacer un análisis de la sustancia que han sintetizado?

-Estoy recibiendo los resultados mientras hablamos. Caray, es extraño... No es ninguna sustancia conocida en la tierra. Al principio pensé que seria plutonio o algo, pero su nivel de radiación es muy bajo. Lo que mas me llama la atención es su color.

-¿De que color es?- pregunto Robin.

-Verde. Verde esmeralda.

-¿Verde?- en medio segundo una chispa se encendió en el cerebro de Robin, recordando las palabras de Budd- ¡Es Kryptonita!

-¿Kryptoqué?- dijo incrédulo Cyborg.

-¡Kryptonita! Un mineral extraterrestre que es el único punto débil de Superman...

-¿De Superman? Pero si aquí hay toneladas de esa Kryptocosa- le comunico preocupado Cyborg.

-Exactamente- le contesto Robin- Ese falso yo me dijo que tenían que un objetivo secundario de su plan era eliminar a Batman. Si alguien ataca a Superman, no podrá evitar las represalias de sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia.

-Pero ¿Qué desgraciado villano tendría tantas ganas de matar a Superman?- pregunto Cyborg a Robin.

-Oh, ¿Y usted qué cree, señor Cyborg? ¿El Joker?- contesto una fría voz que Raven reconoció enseguida como la del tipo que la observaba mientras absorbían su magia.

Alguien enfundado en una armadura similar a la del capitán Smith pero de aspecto aun mas amenazador y de color verde se encontraba tras ellos. Dentro del traje de combate había un hombre calvo y sonriente, de mirada inteligente que les observaba con atención.

-Perdón, que modales los míos. Me presentare: mi nombre es Luthor... Lex Luthor.

CONCLUIRA


End file.
